One Moment
by HHr4life
Summary: One shot of Harry's last night at Hogwarts before he goes off to find the Horcruxs.


**Hey guys, just a one shot about Harry's and Hermione's last night at Hogwarts before he goes off to find the Horcruxs**.

**One Moment**

**Chapter 1**

Harry stared into the flickering fire not really seeing anything. His body was numb with grief and a tomb of other emotions he wasn't ready to acknowledge. He willed his mind to shut down, to destroy the images playing repeatedly like an old painful movie.

Dumbledore was dead, just like Sirius and his parents. He was gone and never coming back. Harry would never see the twinkling blue eyes behind half moon glasses or hear his cheerful baritone ever again. Once again a person he cared about died in a quest he was entrusted in. His hands clenched angrily as the grief receded as anger replaced it.

The face of his former defense against the dark arts/potion professor invaded his mind and he wanted nothing more than to hit something. Break everything insight to release the powerful emotions brewing inside him. He forced himself to relax but the quietness of the Common Room only fueled his anger.

This was the last night he was staying at Hogwarts; the horcruxs had to found and destroyed and then onto the bastard himself. The funeral of his late mentor earlier today made a lot of things clear, things he was trying to forget all year by indulging like a normal teenage boy. But now his eyes were wide open. Voldemort will always be a threat to his happiness and those he loved.

Harry mulled over his lack of emotion for the ending of his short lived romance with the youngest Weasley. He stilled care deeply for Ginny but not in a romantic sense and he realized he never would. He wasn't lying when he told her it was like living someone else's life this past few weeks and Harry knew he couldn't go on pretending.

At least Ron and Hermione would have a happy ending. An unknown feeling shimmered within him but Harry pushed it away. They deserved to be happy and he would make sure that they survived. This was his battle and come heaven or hell Voldemort will die. The solemn silence was broken with the crackling of the fire and it was his only companion until he felt rather than heard her presence.

Hermione was probably the only one who always found him brooding. Butterflies erupted in his stomach as she sat slowly beside him and her sweet unique scent teased his nostril. Weird he never noticed that before. Neither of the best friends said anything as Hermione took the initiative and laced her fingers intimately through his. If Harry would have wagered a guess he knew everyone would have thought Ginny was the one who was suppose to be here with him, giving that they had been together. However, deep in his heart he knew that Hermione was the only who could comfort him and he wanted no one here but her.

Her hands were so much smaller and softer in his callous ones Harry noticed as he placed his other hand protectively over their linked ones and leaned his elbows on his knees. Harry wasn't sure what he would do if she ever left him and that scared him a lot. He knew that if he survived the impending war she would be there, but Hermione would never be his. She would no doubt be with Ron. His heart constricted almost painfully at that thought and he wondered why he was feeling like this. In the past it was always Cho or Ginny, never Hermione. She was just his friend.

Harry remembered how he felt when he saw Ginny and Dean together and now those same emotions were gnawing away at his inside albeit less angrily. But now it was at the thought of Ron and Hermione together like they were at the funeral, in each other arms. It hit him so suddenly, like a ton of bricks Harry almost fainted. It was always Hermione, ever since his disastrous fifth year at the DOM. Unconsciously his heart and mind had chosen her.

Voldemort would use that knowledge against him. All he had to do was threatened to harm her and Harry knew he would be broken. His hands grasped her firmly as the cruelty of the Dark Lord flashed through his mind. I won't let her get hurt! It was that moment the Boy Who Lived decided to bury his feelings for his best friends, not giving her a choice in the matter, and turned the spotlight to her bourgeoning relationship with their mutual red headed best friend. No matter how much it hurt.

"So you and Ron together now?" he asked and finally looked at her. Her usually wild hair was tamed in a loose pony tail and her body was clad in a loose t-shirt and sweat pants. As he spoke the words Hermione tugged at her hand but he held on. If he couldn't get her to take the first step Harry wasn't sure Ron ever would.

"Why would you say that", she retorted her eyes flashing with anger and grief of loosing their headmaster before she turned away from him. The dying fire cast flickering shadows around the room as silence once again overtook them.

"Well this old year was a roller coaster and you looked pretty comfortable this afternoon". A muscle twitched along her jaw at his statement. Good, Harry knew he could deal with her anger rather than some other emotions like those involving tears.

"Just because he comforted me doesn't mean we are together", she continued, "besides what would you know, you were with -"

"Ginny", he finished for her.

"Yeah", she replied almost guiltily.

"Well do you want to be with him", Harry asked trying to get back on course. Her eyes blazed with emotions as they clashed with his. Anger at him for asking her such as question, determination to not let it get to her and doubt about her answer; he could practically see her mind working.

"You should do something about it Mione. We think we have all the time in the world but we both know that we don't. Tell him".

"Why", she asked and angrily pulled her hands out of his grasp, bearing down at him, "why should I take your advice when you don't". He tensed at her words, "why did you break up with Ginny?"

"My relationship with Ginny is none of your concern Hermione", his tone was smooth and cold as marble but he grimaced inside as hurt flashed in her eyes. "That's different. I'm probably going to die and where would that leave her. Knowing that Ron is going to be there for you will make me die a happy man". He laughed trying to force some humor into the suddenly tense room but failed miserably.

"You think this is joke Harry", her eyes were filled with irritation and disbelief, "you talk about your life as if it's nothing but a liability!"

"That's because it is", he said harshly and she flinched, "you do remember the prophecy don't you?"

"Sod the bloody prophecy, we make our own choices and choose our destiny", she exclaimed, "you act as it there is nothing to live for. It's like we don't mean anything to you, like I don't mean anything to you".

The silence that fell over them was deafening and Harry didn't know who moved first and he didn't care. They went from glaring at each other to kissing and Merlin did it feel incredible. It wasn't sweet and tender as he imagined their first kiss would be but filled with passion and anger at her words. How could she say that? She meant everything to him that's why he needed to know that she would be ok when he was gone.

Harry released her abruptly, "don't you ever say that again Hermione". His voice was deep while his eyes burned with anger and desire course through him at the sight of her swollen pink lips. Lips that were swollen from his kisses and that fact that her sleep wear did nothing to quell the heat between them added more fuel to his need for her.

As her dazed eyes connected with his for the first time Harry couldn't read anything in them. He needed to get out of there, being this close to her would make him do something even more stupid like admit how he really felt about her. He slowly backed up and turned toward his dormitory. As his foot made it up the first step her hushed voiced reached his ear but he didn't have the courage to face her.

"You should tell Ron how you feel; besides we both know he fancies you". The words were soft and filled with emotions and Harry couldn't bring himself to move. His foot stayed at the base of the stairs winding upwards leading to his bed and his mind screamed that he continue, get out of there but his body refused to comply with his wishes. He curled his hands into fists as the fire was reduced to a small flame casting the Common Room in light darkness. He knew she was still standing behind him, closer than she was before because he could feel the heat of her body against his back.

_Leave Potter, move before you do something else you will regret. _

"Harry". The muscles in his body tightened at her soft voice and when she placed her tiny hand on his shoulder Harry released the breath he didn't know he was holding. This was wrong; he wasn't supposed to feel this way about her. He wasn't supposed to want her touch, to yearn to feel her hands roam his body. She was Ron's and they both knew that that was the way it was supposed to be. He may die and he couldn't afford to live a normal life until Voldemort was gone.

"Don't Hermione", he pleaded raggedly as he hung his head. He knew what she was going to say but he couldn't let her because if she did he wasn't going to have the strength to let her go, "please don't say it. You can't, it wasn't suppose to be like this".

He shivered as her hand slid over his shoulder and wrapped around his waist molding his back to her front. Hermione pressed her cheek between his shoulder blades and Harry felt his resolve dissolve as the seconds went by. He could feel her tears soaking the shirt he was wearing. Harry slowly brought his hands to rest hers and felt her body quiver.

"I don't want Ron Harry", she murmured against his back and his heart leapt into his throat, "I don't want Ron because I want you. I have always wanted you but you never seem to see me and I thought…" That he wanted Ginny, "don't push me away because of what happened tonight with Dumbledore. I know you are afraid. I know the risk and I know you want to protect me but I need you".

"Hermione we - we can't, I can't", he replied feebly willing her to not push him. He would give her anything she wanted but he wasn't going to give her false hope. He felt her hands slip from under his to rest on his hips and the disappointment set in. She was giving up. However Hermione only moved around his body and came to stand before him. The bottom step gave her the advantage of being eye to eye with him. She palmed his face with shaky hands and lifted his head, bringing their gaze leveled to each other's. His breath caught at the tears, love and tenderness shining from her chocolate depths. He grasped her elbows automatically bringing her closer.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that the kiss meant nothing to you Harry", she said tearfully pulling slightly at his face, "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that your heart isn't beating faster and slower right now and that you don't feel anything for me. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel it Harry".

He wanted to. He wanted to deny everything she was saying for both of their good but he couldn't. It would be a lie and he knew she knew it was going to be a lie. He wanted to be angry at her so that he wouldn't give in but how could he when she spoke nothing but the truth. He tightened his hold on her elbow briefly before sliding his hand up her arm to cup her by the shoulders.

"You know I can't say it Hermione", he rasped as their gazes locked on each others, "because it would be a lie and I don't want to lie to you".

"Then don't", she whispered against his lips. Her minted hot breath teased his senses and all Harry could do was surrender to the feeling that was circling both of them. When their lips met this time, there was no anger only passion and yearning to feel the other. Harry hook a hand around her waist bringing her flush against his hard body, she tasted better than he would have imagined. The feel of her body and her hands in his hair added to the fire burning deep in his belly and with each stroke it gradually developed into a raging inferno burning only for the woman in his arms. He had never felt this way before; nothing in his relationship with Ginny had been close to what he was feeling this moment with Hermione.

He rested his forehead against hers and placed his hands on the curve of her hips when they separated and their ragged breathing overshadowed the stillness around the room. She still had her eyes closed and her hands slipped over his shoulders to his chest causing him to hiss in pleasure. It was weird to think a few hours ago all he could feel was pain and grief. She finally opened her eyes and met his eyes.

"I can't loose you Hermione", he said softly and he had no doubt his fear was reflected in his eyes, "especially now that I have found you".

"You won't Harry I promise you that", she replied with determination hoping that he would believe. He wanted to but nothing was guaranteed in life, especially with the Dark Lord out there.

"You can promise something like that but I can promise to protect, to make sure you survive", he added squeezing her hips slightly. If one thing he was sure was that nothing will happen to her.

She looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it instead she nodded in agreement and slid into arms. Harry let out a sigh of relief and just held. A part of him didn't believe this was actually happening. They stayed like that standing together at the base of the stairs for how long Harry wasn't sure but when the fire completely died he knew it was time to go to bed. He kissed her hair and murmured a quiet_ lumos_ providing light for them and he walked Hermione to her dormitory telling her he would see her in the morning before they began the quest destroy Voldemort.

Harry knew that as long as he had her by his side everything was going to be ok. He had to survive because now that he found Hermione, he had more to fight for.

--------

_THE END_

_**Ps. please drop a line and me know what you think :]**  
_


End file.
